Little mermaid Touko
by Erika-moon
Summary: The little mermaid. Staring N and Touko
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with a new fanfiction called Little mermaid Touko. I got a few comments hoping for the little mermaid and here it is! I don't own anything so enjoy!

* * *

Wingulls soared over the skies of Unova, and dolphins jumped in and out of the water playfully, when they looked up to see a gigantic ship come up out of the morning fog.

The sea pokemon hid underneath the water while the ship passed, and popped back up when it did.

The Royal Ship of Team plasma made waves in the crisp, clear sea water as it moved along.

The crew on board pulled up a net of fish from the side of the boat as the rest of them hoisted the sails, revealing a beautiful mermaid statue on the front of the ship, and Prince N was helping them maintain the ship.

"This is so great!" The prince of Unova declared, "The sea air and the wind blowing in our faces. It's the perfect time of year to be at sea!" N's cheery attitude was then changed when he saw his good friend Cheren looking a little on the green side.

"Yes," He began, "just peachy." And then he threw his head over the side of the boat to puke.

"A strong wind and a cooperating ocean!" a sailor shouted happily, "King Mike should be in a good mood."

"King Mike?" N asked in confusion

"The ruler of the mer-people, my prince." The sailor explained, "Every good seaman knows about him."

"Mer-people." Cheren huffed, "N, don't listen to his crazy stories."

"They aren't stories, they're the truth!" The sailor shouted, pointing a live Basculin at him, "I'm telling you they live deep in the depth of Unova's oceans." But as the sailor continued, the Basculin wanted to struggle on of the sailor's grip.

It landed on Cheren's face as he tried to grab it, but it got away and fell back into the waters of Unova.

It took a deep breath of water and swam deeper into the ocean.

The little Basculin the swan across seaweed, and pretty so, mer-people began to follow it.

Mer-people of all sizes followed it across the ocean floor, far and wide, toward the beautiful Unova seas palace that shone brighter than the sun up above.

The numerous mer-people entered the palace doors and gathered into the grand auditorium, where fish pokemon with trumpets played the music that would announce the king's arrival.

Once the music had played, a tiny horsea appeared.

"Announcing The king of all Unovain Seas, Mike!" it declared, then the king rode out on a giant seashell being pulled by dolphins.

He was rode to the middle of the stage and used his magic staff to create what looked like fireworks for the people of Unova to enjoy.

"And now, the composer of this performance, Ryoku!" The little horsea announced once again as a littler shell came in with a crab riding it, it was being pulled roughly by two small magikarp.

The Magikarp got a little rowdy, but once the crab got them settled, he rode along side the king.

"I am truly looking forward to this, Ryoku." King Mike told him.

"Don't you worry, my king. This will be the best concert I have ever put together." Ryoku assured the king as he touched down on the rocks with his giant shell, "And your daughters will be just beautiful!" Then, the little magikarp pulling Ryoku's shell wanted to pull again, making the shell flip upside down, and Ryoku had to climb back up.

"Especially my Touko!" King Mike replied.

"Oh yes!" Ryoku agreed, finally getting back in his shell, "She has one of the most beautiful voices in Unova, and her eyes are the deepest celuean blue."

"She got them from her mother." Mike sighed.

"If only she'd attend the rehearsals at least." Ryoku thought out loud as he rode on stage as the mer-people of Unova clapped for him.

The lights went down as he touch down beside a podium and pulled out the sheet music for the concert.

As he set it down, he tapped his conductor's baton a few times, then began to instruct the orchestra.

One by one, Mike's daughters all came out of clam shells, singing their parts flawlessly.

However, when they all were about to open the last one, which contained Touko, she was no where to be seen, and the entire performance was ruined. Ryoku gasped in shock, and King Mike was not at all impressed.

"Touko!" He shouted furiously.

* * *

At the same time, a young mermaid named Touko, with pale skin, a blue mermaid tail, and chocolate brown hair had uncovered yet another sunken ship that she expected to find lot's of human treasures for her collection.

She gaped at the scene before her for a minute when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Touko, wait up!" It called.

"Well, hurry Bianca!" Touko laughed,

"You know I can't swim as fast as you!" Bianca shouted, she was another mermaid with a green tail who was best friends with Touko even since they were kids. Touko just stared ahead at the sunken ship.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Touko asked in awe.

"Yes, its great." Bianca replied hesitantly, "Now can we get going?" And then she began to swim away, but Touko grabbed her hand.

"You're not turning chicken now, are you Bianca?" Touko asked in a teasing way.

"No, it just looks dangerous in there, and you know your father would freak if we got hurt." Bianca told her.

"All right then, I'll go inside, you just stay out here and watch out for shark pokemon." Touko suggested, knowing Bianca did not want to do that.

"Okay, I'll watch out for shark pokemon out here." Bianca began as Touko swam into one of the portholes of the boat, "Shark pokemon! Touko, don't leave me out here!" But when she swam into the same porthole, she got stuck.

"Touko, I can't get out!" She called, "Help!" Then Touko turned around to go and help her best friend out of her jam.

"Oh, Bianca." Touko laughed, pulling on Bianca's arms.

"Do you really think there'd be shark pokemon around here?" Bianca asked Touko.

"Don't be such a baby, Bianca." Touko told her.

"I'm not a baby!" Bianca protested as Touko finally was able to pull her friend out of the porthole.

While the two mermaids were talking about shark pokemon, one passed by the hole right after they had gone.

Bianca and Touko both swam within the ship.

"Oh this is just great." Bianca though sarcastically, "Adventure, thrills.. danger everywhere you look.." And then she screamed and swam ahead to Touko, causing the two mermaids to collide.

"Are you okay, Bianca?" Touko asked when she heard a crashing sound that resulted when Bianca swam to her.

"Yeah I am." Bianca told her.

"Are you sure?" Touko pressured.

"Yeah." Bianca reassured her, and then they continued their descent into the bottom of the ship.

They both swim into a room where Touko saw the most extraordinary thing ever in her life.

"Oh, look Bianca!" She cheered, "Have you seen anything this awesome before?" Touko then picked up the little tool that they had discovered, turns out it was what humans would call a fork.

"Sweet!" Bianca thought out loud, "What is it?"

"I don't know, but I bet you that Swanna will!" Touko answered her as a shadow drew near the window they were by.

"Did you see something?" Bianca asked worriedly as Touko swam away to look at some of the other treasures of the room.

"I wonder what this could be?" She asked, picking up a pipe.

"Touko!" Bianca cried out.

"Would you calm down." Touko told her, "Nothing is going to happen." But Bianca turned around to see the sharpeodo approach. It broke through the window as Bianca screamed in fear.

"Sharperdo!" She cried, "We're toast!" And so, the sharperdo followed Touko and Bianca around the ship as the two mermaids tried to avoid it.

The monstrous beast destroyed the ship with its body trying to get to the girls.

Touko got away, but left her bag, and had to do some dangerous swimming to not get hurt to get it back.

Then they swam towards the portholes, Bianca trying to get through, and Touko having to push her through.

They made the sharperdo chase them around an anchor before getting it caught in the top.

The sharperdo attempted to struggle free, but was unsuccessful.

"Serves you right, you overgrown bully!" Bianca shouted courageously only to be snapped at by the sharperdo and then she swam away to follow Touko.

"You really are a baby, Bianca." Touko laughed teasingly.

"I am not!" She protested once again as they headed towards the surface of the ocean.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	2. Chapter 2 back to the kingdom

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter for Little mermaid Touko. I'm so happy! I don't own anything so enjoy!

Sunrise Phoenix; Opps, Bianca's tail is green. I couldn't decide if it should be that or orange. Thanks for your comment.

Immortal horse; Yep this is great!

Shiny Eevee; I support them too.

Ranger Belle; Yeah that was out oof the blue and it turned fine.

* * *

Swanna the seagull was sitting on a rock, playing with a telescope while humming a tune.

She just relaxed there before she heard someone calling her name.

"Swanna, hey Swanna!" She heard the voice call, and put the telescope to her eye, but it was the wrong way, so it looked like the one yelling was very far away.

"Touko, how are you?" She shouted before parting the telescope from her eyes, "Whoa, that was a fast swim."

"Swanna, look what we found." Touko declared.

"We were in this sunken down ship, it was so scary." Bianca added.

"People's stuff?" Swanna thought, "Let me see it." The she ran down the rock and began digging in Touko's bag.

"Well, would you look at this," She began, taking out the fork, "This is a very rare find you have here girls."

"Could you tell us what it is?" Touko asked Swanna.

"It's a comb!" Swanna told the two mermaids, "Humans use this to straighten their hair. You see, you just streak it through the strands of your hair like so." Then, Swanna returned the 'comb' to Touko.

"What about this?" Bianca asked, giving Swanna the pipe.

"This I haven't see in ages!" Swanna gasped in surprise, "Now let me take a look.. this my friends, is a flute. The flute dates back to the 1830s when people had to sit around and stare at each other for entertainment, it got really boring. So then the invented the flute to make beautiful music, I'll show you."

"Music!" Touko shouted as Swanna began blowing into the pipe.

"It's clogged!" Swanna told them.

"The concert! My dad's gonna kill me!" Touko continued to panic.

"That concert was today?" Bianca asked.

"Maybe you could be able to get this stuff out." Started Swanna but then Touko took it back.

"We're sorry, Swanna, we really have to go!" Touko yelled as she began to swim back in the ocean with Bianca, "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Touko!" Swanna shouted back, "That's what friends are for!" And so, Touko and Bianca started the fast swim back to the castle of Unova, but they were unaware that someone was watching them.

Two pokemon to be exact. A red and blue basculin hid in the shadows and followed Touko and Bianca as they swam by.

* * *

Meanwhile, an evil sea which watched the two friends hidding in her lair, watching Touko swim back toward the kingdom of Unovian seas.

"Yes, hurry home, Princess Touko. You wouldn't want to miss your father's celebration, would you?" She thought to herself, "Celebration, yeah right! When I ruled, we had incredible feasts! And no look at me, I'm nothing now. Banished from Unova seas and constantly searching for food, while King Mike and his people celebrate!"

The evil sea which revealed herself with her short blond hair and white top and eight legs.

"Soon I will give them all something to celebrate!" She shouted, "Alex, Damion, keep a close eye on Princess Touko, she might be my ticket back on the throne of Unova."

"Yes Concordia." The two other badculins answered telepathically while they watched Touko from afar.

* * *

Back at the Uovian palace's throne room, Bianca sat there glumly as she watched Touko get lectured by her father.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with you, Touko," King Mike sighed.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I just forgot." Touko protested.

"And now, because of your careless disregard for the rest of your family, the entire performance was-" King Mike began.

"Ruined, that's it, completely ruined!" Ryoku interrupted angrily, "This was supposed to be peak of my career as a conductor, and because of you I am the laughing stock of Unova seas!"

Bianca had just about enough, she knew that Touko couldn't take all the blame, so she courageously stepped into the conversation.

"It wasn't her fault!" Bianca began, "It was the sharperdo's fault.. we tried to avoid it.. but we couldn't. And then we saw this Swanna, and then we-"

"A Swanna?" King Mike asked.

Bianca gasped and covered her mouth in embarrassment as she hid behind Touko.

"You girls went up to the surface again, didn't you?" King Mike demanded.

"Nothing happened." Touko reassured him.

"Touko, how many times must we go through this. You could've been seen by one of those water pokemon eaters, those humans!" Said King Mike.

"Dad they aren't evil." Protested Touko.

"Their dangerous! Do you think I want to see my baby daughter on the plate of those horrible creatures?"

"I'm sixteen years old! I'm not a child!" Touko shouted.

"Don't you raise your voice to me, young lady!" King Mike snapped, "As long as you live in Unova, you will go by my rules!"

"Well, if you would just listen!" Touko began.

"Not another word, and I never want to hear that you went back to the surface again, is that clear?" Shouted Mike.

All Touko could do was swim away upset as Bianca followed her, and King Mike hung his head.

"Teenagers, right." Ryoku thought, "Give them an inch of responsibility and they end up walking all over you."

"Do you think I was too hard on her?" King Mike asked his advisor.

"No, my king, if Touko was my daughter, I wouldn't tolerate all this nonsense about going to the surface. I would keep her under control."

"You're right, Ryoku, Touko needs constant supervision." Mike agreed, "Someone to watch over her and keep her out of trouble.  
And I want you to do just that."

Ryoku followed Touko and Bianca as he mumbled to himself, but he noticed that they were going somewhere out of the kingdom once again.

"Where are they going now?" He thought to himself as he continued to follow the two teenage mermaids out of the kingdom.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next time. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	3. Chapter 3 Part of your world

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter for Little mermaid Touko. I'm so happy! I don't own anything so enjoy!

Sunrise Phoenix; I was thinking the same thing, yes swanna is a swan I was having fun writing this. I like the song too! Thanks for your comment.

* * *

Touko and Bianca began to swim away as Ryoku was losing his breath while watching them.

Touko and Bianca reached a rock, and Touko moved it so that she and Bianca could pass, Ryoku knew he had to hurry to see what was on the other side.

So he quickly swam toward it and almost passed through, but he got stuck.

He tried furiously to pull himself out, and was successful, but hit his head on an hourglass.

When Ryoku caught his bearings, he looked up to see the marvellous collection of trinkets and odds and ends that Touko and Bianca had gathered.

He had entered their hidden garden, and down on the floor of the garden, Touko lay there with Bianca, sulking.

"Touko are you okay?" Bianca asked her best friend,

"I just wish he could understand," Touko sighed, "I can't see things the way he does. I can't see how a place that makes such wonderful things could be bad."

"_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove, Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

Touko stared at the whole place knowing all her stuff was all around her and Bianca.

_Looking around here you think_

_Sure,_

Touko shrugged at herself

_she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_

Touko went throught her stuff and held them in her hands for a moement

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_You want thingamabobs?_

_I've got twenty!_

Touko showed Bianca her box of seasheels

_But who cares?_

Touko placed her box down and leaned on a boulder

_No big deal_

_I want more_

Ryoku stared at Touko in his hidding spot

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'_

_Walking around on those -_

Touko stared at her statue of a man and woman in a dancing posistion as she spun it around.

_what do you call 'em?_

Touko turned around to find Bianca nexxt to her

_Oh - feet!_

Touko grabbed onto Bianca's fins as she giggled.

_Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far_

Touko swam backwards as she conrinue to sing

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing_

Bianca followed her lead as Touko came behind her and held her hand and pretended to walk

_Strolling along down a - what's that word again?_

_Street_

_Up where they walk, up where they run_

Touko and Bianca swam upwards as she spun sideways

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free - wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_

Ryoku continued to stare at the collection until he saw his relexion and nearly screamed and was inside a bottle

_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_

Touko lied down on the watery sand as Bianca followed her lead

_Bet'cha on land they understand_

_That they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright women sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

Touko swan upwards with Bianca

_And ready to know what the people know_

Touko opened a book

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

Touko held the book close

_What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?_

_Burn?_

_When's it my turn?_

Touko swan up and stared at the hole that showed the land

_Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?_

Touko raised up a hand and then held it down

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

Touko started to swim back down

Bianca looked sadly at Touko, knowing how much her best friend wanted to be on land.

_Part of that world_

Bianca and Touko stared at the light

Suddenly the two mermaids hear a crash as Ryoku rolled out of his hiding place and tried to grab hold of something, but ended up having a whole bunch of items for on him.

The two girls turned to see what all the noise was.

"Touko, what is all this stuff?" Ryoku asked.

"It's only our collection." Touko explained nervously.

"Oh, your collection, I see." Ryoku replied calmly, then began yelling, "If your father knew you were-"

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Bianca asked him.

"Please don't tell him, Ryoku. He wouldn't understand." Touko begged.

"Touko, you seem to be under a lot of stress. I'll just take you home-" Ryoku began, but then Touko saw a big shadow covering the sunlight.

"What do you think that is?" She asked as she began to swim towards it.

"Touko, Touko wait!" Ryoku shouted.

Touko swam towards the surface of the water, and once she hit it, she brushed the strands of wet hair from her face and gasped in amazement when she witnessed the Royal Ship of Team Plasma.

There was a colourful display of fireworks in the sky overhead as music played on board, and Princess Touko wanted to see what they were doing on the ship.

Moments later, Bianca and Ryoku joined her up on the surface as she laughed joyously.

"Touko, what is going on?" Ryoku asked, but his question was answered when he looked ahead to see what Touko had seen, "Sweet Acreus!" Then, without notice, Touko began to swim toward the ship as Ryoku continued to call he to come back.

She climbed up the ship as she could hear the music playing and the people talking, and she peaked through a window to see numerous members of Prince N's crew dancing and laughing happily.

She couldn't help but smile while she watched the fun.

However, N's Pokemon Zoura, could smell Touko's presence, and began sniffing the ground of the ship to find out what it was.

Touko moved from the window before being seen by the fox pokemon and let out a tiny gasp as she did.

When she turned back, she was face to face with the creature. It began to sniff her until N had called him.

"Zoura. where are you?" Prince N called out, and the pokemon ran back toward its owner and he picked him up to put on his lap, "What are you doing, Zoura, what do you see?" Touko watched Prince N play with Zoura and looked at him dreamily,

Suddenly her trance on him was broken when she heard a voice call to her.

"Hey, Touko!" It was Swanna calling her, and she flew towards the mermaid princess of Unova, "What a party, right?"

"Swanna, be quiet!" Touko hissed, "You're going to give us away."

"Oh, I see." Swanna whispered, "Where investigating.. We're out to solve a mystery!" As Swanna yelled the last part, Touko covered her beak with her hands.

"I've never see a person this close it my life." Touko told Swanna quietly, "He's pretty handsome, don't you think?"

"He's kinda small and furry, don't you think?" Swanna asked Touko.

"No, Swanna, not that one!" Touko giggled, "I'm talking about the one playing the flute." Suddenly the music stopped, and Cheren, N's best friend, had an announcement.

"Everyone, as N's good friend it is my honour to present him with a very large and very expensive gift." He declared.

"Cheren, buddy, you shouldn't have." N laughed.

"Well, happy birthday, N." Cheren shrugged as two members of the ship's crew pulled down the cover of a big present to reveal a sculpted statue of N with his pokeballs.

However, N and Zoura were less than impressed with what Cheren came up with.

"Wow, Cheren, this is really something else." N replied.

"Yeah well, I did want it to be a wedding present." Cheren teased.

"Don't start this again." N laughed, walking over to the window that Touko was at, but she moved before N could see her, "You're not still disappointed that I didn't hit it off with the Princess of Team Aqua, are you?"

"N, buddy, it isn't just me. The whole kingdom wants to see you find the right girl." Cheren told him.

During this whole conversation Touko watched Prince N, and the only thing that went through her mind was that he was single.

"Well, she's out there, I just haven't found her." N sighed, and with that, Touko's face lit up with happiness, thinking that hopefully he would end up falling for her.

"Maybe you just aren't looking hard enough." Cheren thought out loud.

"Oh, don't you worry, Cheren. When I find her I'll know it. Without a shadow of a doubt it'll just hit me like lightening." N replied, and just as he said it, lightening began to strike overhead, and a storm began to form in the sky.

(He Jinx it I use to say that when I was little)

"There's a storm coming!" The head crewmen shouted, "Secure the sails!" And so N and the rest of the crew began to help secure the boat for the storm.

Zoura began making scared noises trying to find N, and the waves crashed against the boat as Bianca and Ryoku looked out to find Touko.

Swanna and Touko tried to hold on to the boat, but Swanna couldn't hold on the side of the rope any longer.

"The wind is too strong!" She called out as she was finally forced to let go, and was blow away in the wind of the storm, "Touko!" Touko was worried about Swanna, but knew she would be able to find her way back after the storm stopped.

The ship then began to sway and tip due to the storm's harshness, and water washed up on the deck of the ship. N knew that the ship's captain's wheel was unattended, so he took command and tried to steer the Royal Ship of Team Plasma.

Meanwhile, Touko tried her hardest to fight the wind, but it pulled her into the water.

The Unovian princess knew she had to rescue the land born prince, so she swam back up to the fierce waves when suddenly one of the ship's sails was struck by lightening and caught fire.

Touko gasped, knowing that Prince N was still on the ship and his life was in danger.

Suddenly as N managed to get every one of the ship into a safety boat, Cheren had fallen into the water, however the Prince of Team Plasma grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the safety boat.

Though there was one more thing that N could never forget. On the ship, Zoura cradled himself near the walls to try and avoid being burnt.

"Zoura!" N gasped as he jumped from the safety boat to the burning ship to save his friend.

He jumped on the burning deck, but he knew that the ship was about to burn down and one of the masts fell to the deck, causing the fire to increase.

Just then he saw Zoura hiding away from the flames.

N ran over to the edge with his arms wide open for the tiny rabbit to jump to him.

"Come on, Zoura, you can do it, jump to me!" N encouraged hastily, and with a little hesitation, the little fox jumped from his spot hiding from the flames to safety in his owner's arms.

N began to run back toward the safety boat, but before he could get off the burning ship, his leg got caught in the wood of the deck, so he had to throw Zoura to the safety of Cheren.

Zoura made a frightened whimper as she was thrown from the burning ship and caught safety in the arms of Cheren.

"N, where are you?" Cheren called out, knowing that Zoura was safe, but his best friend hadn't returned.

* * *

Meanwhile, N was still on the burning ship, and turned his head in fear when he saw the fuel supply catch on fire.

And at that moment, the top of the ship exploded into millions of parts and smoke rose from the flames.

Everyone on the safety boat gasped to know that N could have just then died, Touko on the other hand began searching the burnt scattered rubble to find him, then she gasped to see him unconscious, using a wooden beam for a life raft.

Suddenly, N began to fall and sink into the water.

Touko swam down into the ocean and grabbed him, pulling him up to the surface and giving him support with her arm.

She watched the once beautiful scene of happiness become a wreck of rubble and burnt wood, thankfully no one else was hurt.. that is perhaps, besides Prince N.

* * *

The next morning, Touko had swam N up on a beach, and was watching over him, wondering if he was going to be okay. Swanna managed to safely make her way back to Touko.

"Is he dead, Swanna?" Touko asked her. Swanna forced N's eye open, only for it to close again.

"It's really tough for me to determine of he is." Swanna told her sadly, then she went over to his foot to check a heartbeat, "Oh, Touko, his heart's not beating."

"No, Swanna, hang on. He's breathing." Touko gasped happily, "He's just so dreamy." As Touko began staring and the half conscious prince while singing a song to him, Bianca and Ryoku met up with them, Ryoku's mouth dropped when he saw Mike's youngest daughter touching the face of a human.

Moments later, N's eyes began to open, and he could see Touko's face, her deep celuean blue eyes were the most distinct feature he could make out while he was being blinded by the bright sun.

Sudden she heard a familiar voice calling to him.

"N, N!" Cheren called, running up to him as he came to, and when he did, Touko had disappeared, N could feel ZOura sniffing his face, he was relieved to know his owner was alive, "You really like scaring me out of my mind, do you?"

"There was a girl, she saved my life, Cheren." N rambled, "Her eyes were so.. mesmerizing and her voice was beautiful."

"N, I think you swallowed too much sea water some of it might have gotten on your ears too." Cheren laughed, giving his best friend a supportive arm, "Come on, we gotta get you home." Touko, Bianca, and Ryoku watched as Cheren took N away back to the castle of Team Plasma.

Ryoku was just about ready to blow his top at Touko for what had happened, but he kept calm.

"All right, Princess Touko, we're just going to forget that all of this had ever happened." He began sternly, "King Mike will never now. You won't tell him and I won't tell him. I was keep my job." But all Touko could think about was N, meeting him again, actually communicating with him without him being half conscious.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next time. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	4. Chapter 4 Touko's crush on N

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter for Little mermaid Touko. I'm so happy for those who favorite, follow, and comment! I don't own anything so enjoy!

Sunrise Phoenix; I was thinking the same thing here too, a big storm is coming! Watch out Touko.

Alumina; It does bring back the memories, I was so happy with it too.

* * *

While Princess Touko was watching Prince N be taken back towards his palace, the princess of Unova seas was being watched once again by Concordia and her two Basculins. The sea which just laughed wickedly as she witnessed what had just happened over the night.

"Oh, this is just too lovely." She laughed, "The young princess is in love with a human! But not just any human, Touko is in love with a prince, the prince of Team Plasma. Her dad is going to adore this, and King Mike's stubborn lovesick daughter would make a sweet addition to my garden of prisoners." And with that she turned to look at the collection of mermaids who she had turned to pokemon that she had imprisoned over the years, and continued to laugh evilly.

The next day, Touko and her sisters were preparing for the day ahead, however Princess Touko was taking a longer time in the bathroom than her sisters would have liked.

"Touko, come out of there, you've been in there all morning!" Beatrice shouted, and once she did, Touko swam out happily humming a beautiful tune.

"What is up with her today?" Moonlit asked as Touko took a flower from a bouquet on the girls' vanity, then on her way out, she just happened to bump into her father.

"Good morning, Dad." She replied as she gave him the flower, and he chuckled watching her leave the room.

"Wow, she's got it bad." Alice thought.

"What?" King Mike asked

"Isn't it obvious, Dad," Moonlit answered, "Touko is in love."

"Touko in love?" King Mike thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryoku was pacing on a rock, hoping that the king of Unovian seas had not found out about his youngest daughter's antics the previous night.

"Okay, so far so good, I'm not sure if the king knows anything," He thought worriedly, "it's going to be very hard keeping something this great a secret for long." And while he paced, he was hit by flower petals as Touko sat daydreaming and picking petals off flowers in hopes that they would tell her if Prince N loved her.

"He loves me.. he loves me not.. he loves me!" She shrieked, "I know he loved me!"

"Touko would you stop acting so insane!" Ryoku shouted.

"I have to see him again, tonight!" Touko thought excitedly, "Swanna knows where he lives."

"Would you get your head out of the clouds and back in the ocean where it's supposed to be!" Ryoku shouted.

"I'll swim up to Prince N's castle, then Bianca will splash around to get his attention, then I'll-" Touko continued, only for Ryoku to interrupt her again.

"Touko, listen to me, that world up there is a mess." He told her, "Life down here is much better than anything you can imagine up their."

_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

Ryoku put Touko's face down while facing her to him

J_ust look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such wonderful things surround you_

_What more is you lookin' for?_

Wild Goldeens swan towards the princess as they spun around her hair.

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Darling it's better_

_Down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me_

_Up on the shore they work all day_

Ryoku set an example of pushing a bolder

_Outin the sun they slave away_

_While we devotin'_

_Full time to floatin'_

_Under the sea_

Ryoku went towards a Krabby as he also played his sea shell drums

_Down here all the fish is happy_

_As off through the waves they roll_

_The fish on the land ain't happy_

_They sad 'cause they in their bowl_

_But fish in the bowl is lucky_

_They in for a worser fate_

_One day when the boss get hungry_

_Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

A huge magikarp was on a bubble as it poped and landed on a shell

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Nobody beat us_

_Fry us and eat us_

_In fricassee_

_We what the land folks loves to cook_

_Under the sea we off the hook_

_We got no troubles_

_Life is the bubbles_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Since life is sweet here_

_We got the beat here_

_Naturally_

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray_

_They get the urge 'n' start to play_

Two water pokemon started to use the seashells as instumets

_We got the spirit_

_You got to hear it_

_Under the sea_

_The newt play the flute_

_The carp play the harp_

_The plaice play the bass_

_And they soundin' sharp_

_The bass play the brass_

_The chub play the tub_

_The fluke is the duke of soul_

_(Yeah)_

_The ray he can play_

_The lings on the strings_

_The trout rockin' out_

_The blackfish she sings_

_The smelt and the sprat_

_They know where it's at_

_An' oh that blowfish blow_

Bianca came towards the comotion to search for Touko, before she could go any farther, she was suddenly pulled by a tenacruel who was dancing to the music, soon she set herself free and swan towards her friend to whisper something to her. Soon the two mermaids left.  
Under the sea

U_nder the sea_

_When the sardine_

_Begin the beguine_

_It's music to me_

_What do they got? A lot of sand_

_We got a hot crustacean band_

_Each little clam here_

_know how to jam here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little slug here_

_Cuttin' a rug here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little snail here_

_Know how to wail here_

_That's why it's hotter_

_Under the water_

_Ya we in luck here_

_Down in the muck here_

_Under the sea_

However, Touko had just swam away, with Ryoku not even noticing that she had left until he had come back with other water pokemon.

"Touko..?" He asked as all the others left sadly, "I swear, I got to nail that girl's fins to the ocean floor to get any attention out of her."

"Ryoku!" a voice called as the horsea came swimming up to the rock Ryoku was on, "Ryoku, I have been looking everywhere for you, I have an urgent request from King Mike, something about Touko." And with that, Ryoku gasped in total horror.

"He knows!" Ryoku breathed.

In the throne room of King Mike, the king of the Unovian seas sat on his throne, thinking about his youngest daughter's new crush.

"Now who could the merman be that has stolen the heart of my Touko?" He thought to himself, when Ryoku walked into the room, "Ryoku come here!"

"All right, I'm not going to rat her out, I'm just going to remain calm." Ryoku breathed heavily before he walked towards the throne of King Mike, "Yes, Your Highness."

"I am concerned about Touko's behaviour." the king told him, "Did you happen to notice that she's been acting strange today?"

"Strange?" Ryoku asked, "How so?"

"All morning she has been daydreaming, singing to herself.. you haven't noticed this?" King Mike explained.

"No, sire I have not." Ryoku lied.

"Ryoku, I know you're keeping a secret from me." The king replied replied.

"Keeping.. a secret." Ryoku squeaked nervously.

"About Touko." the king continued, "In love."

"I tried to stop her, Your Majesty!" Ryoku shouted, "She just wouldn't listen to me. I told her to stay away from humans!"

"Humans?" The king asked angrily, "What about them?"

"Did I say humans?" Ryoku asked nervously, "Who said anything about humans?" And with that, he was grabbed by the king's hand.

With Touko and Bianca, Bianca was guiding her best friend to their secret collection, but she had to keep her eyes closed because Bianca had a surprise for her.

"Why can't you just tell me what you found?" Touko asked excitedly.

"You'll see in a minute." Bianca told her, "It's a surprise." And in a few moments she opened her eyes to see the statue that was on the Royal Ship of Team Plasma that was supposed to be given to Prince N, and it looked just like him.

"Oh, Bianca, you're the best!" Touko screamed in total joy as the two mermaids twirled around the statue.

"It looks just like him, it even has his eyes." Touko thought dreamily, "N, do you want me to run away with you, I'd be more than happy to." And when Touko turned around, she could see her father's shadow in the darkness of the cave.

"I consider myself a merman of reasoning and compromise." He began sternly, "I have set certain rules for every one of you girls, and I expected them to be followed!"

"Dad?" Touko gasped in surprise, Ryoku sat there behind Mike, and Bianca hid so that she would not be in the way.

"Is it true that you rescued a human from drowning?" Mike asked his daughter angrily.

"Dad I had to.-" Started Touko but was cut off.

"You know that contact with the human world with our world is prohibited! Everyone knows that!"

"He could have died!" Touko protested.

"One less human to put harm to our kind!" the king shouted.

"But you don't even know him!" Said Touko defiantly.

"I don't have to know him, they're all the same. Savage pokemon fish-eaters who don't even have any feeling-" Mike continued furiously.

"But Dad, I love him!" Touko yelled, then seconds later she knew she would regret letting those words out of her mouth.

"Have you lost your mind, Touko?" the king of the unovian asked her, "He's a human, you're a mermaid."

"I don't care!" Touko yelled.

"Well, if this is the only way to get through to you, young lady, then it must be done!" Mike shouted at the peak of his furiousness as his staff began to glow.

He began destroying all of the things that Touko and Bianca had worked so hard to collect.

Touko begged her father to stop the destruction, but he wouldn't.

Moments of destruction and power had passed, and everything was destroyed except for the statue of Prince N, it was the only thing Touko had left, however it was blown to pieces with Mike's staff.

Now everything was gone, and as Mike's staff stopped glowing, Touko collapsed on the ocean floor and began sobbing uncontrollably.

All King Mike did was swim away quietly. And Ryoku walked up to the crying mer-princess.

"Touko?" He asked softly.

"I don't want to talk!" Touko answered in tears, so Ryoku and Bianca both left Touko alone to sob

* * *

Poor Touko... Ryoku can't even keep it a seceret! Blabber mouth! Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	5. Chapter 5 Poor Unfourtante Souls

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter for Little mermaid Touko. I'm so happy for those who favorite, follow, and comment! I don't own anything so enjoy!

Sunrise Phoenix; I hated that too! The song is also the next favorite on my list yeah!

* * *

As Bianca and Ryoku were leaving, Concordia's basculins Alex and Damion swam up to the princess of Unova seas slowly. Their shadows loomed over her, but she did not care to notice until Damion began talking to her.

"Poor mermaid, so innocent, but she has a very big dilemma." He began as Touko looked up in surprise, "If only we could do something for her... but we can."

"Who are you?" Touko asked with a sniffle.

"You shouldn't be scared of us." Damion the red basculin told Touko calmly.

"We were sent here by someone who can help you, someone who can make all these dreams of yours come true with just a bit of magic." Alex the red basculin added.

"Imagine, Princess, you and your prince, together for all your lives." They continued in unison.

"I don't get it." Touko replied.

"Concordia... has great powers that could be able to help you." Alex told her.

"The sea witch." Touko questioned, "No way! Just leave me alone!"

"Fine by us." Damion replied, "We only wanted to give you the option." And as the two evil red and blue basculins left the princess of Unovian seas to continue sobbing, he kicked a rock with his tail.

The rock was actually the remains of the statue of Prince N, it was his face, and it landed right beside Touko. She looked up again to notice the charred bit of rock and could still make out N's face from it.

She looked at it for a moment before knowing what she had to do.

"Wait!" She called out.

"Yes." The two Basculinss hissed.

* * *

Bianca and Ryoku were thinking about what had just happened with Touko and her father.

"Poor Touko." Bianca thought sadly.

"I didn't mean to let it out on her, you know I can't keep my mouth shut for ten minutes." Ryoku told her.

Suddenly they saw Touko following the two evil Basculins out of her and Bianca's now destroyed garden.

"Touko, where do you think you're going?" Ryoku asked when he swam up to her.

"I'm going to see Concordia." Touko told him bitterly.

"Concordia! No, she's evil, she's not good for you!" Ryoku warned her.

"Why don't you tell my Dad. You're good at that." Touko spat, swimming away furiously.

(Yeah! Show who's boss for being a blabber mouth! But... You mean well.)

Ryoku was speechless when Touko snapped at him, but got his composure in a matter of minutes.

"Come on," He told Bianca.

And so they all swam towards the dark parts of the ocean, Damion and Alex with Touko, and Bianca and Ryoku following a distance behind.

They reached Concordia's cave, and to Touko it looked very unsetting, she didn't know where to go from there.

"Over here." They instructed in unison as she began to follow them into the cave's entrance.

Touko could see sad pokemon in jail cells, and it kept her collection of prisoners in check.

"Come in, Princess." Concordia's voice echoed in the door, "You shouldn't be standing in the doorway like that." And then, the sea which revealed herself.

"It's rude to do that." She continued her lecture, "Some people would question how you were brought up... No matter. You're here because you have a little crush on a human, Prince N if I'm correct. I don't blame you, he is handsome."

"The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself." Concordia told Touko.

"Can you do that?" Touko asked in surprise.

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do." Said Concordia as she turned around. "It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to.

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_

_But you'll find that nowadays_

_I've mended all my ways_

_Repented, seen the light, and made a switch_

_To this_

_And I fortunately know a little magic_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed_

_Concordia summoned her magic as she started to show and example._

_And dear lady, please don't laugh I use it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed_

_"pathetic." Concordia whispered to her Basculins  
_

_Poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain, in need_

_This one longing to be thinner_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them?_

_Yes, indeed_

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad, so true_

_They come flocking to my cauldron_

_Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"_

_And I help them!_

_Yes I do_

And as Concordia explained this in a total lie, Bianca and Ryoku managed to get their way into the cave to watch what Touko was going to do.

_Now it's happened once or twice_

_Someone couldn't pay the price_

_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_

_Yes I've had the odd complaint_

_But on the whole I've been a saint_

_To those poor unfortunate souls_

"I will cast a spell on you that will give you legs for three day. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important, before the sun sets on the third day, You have to get the prince to fall in love with you. That is he has to kiss you, not just any kiss, the kiss of true love."

Concordia explained as Ryoku and Bianca crept into the cave while listening to Concordia's offer, "And if he kisses you before the sun sets, you'll remain a human permantanly, but if he doesn't... you turn back into a mermaid." The exmaple Concordia showed, has disapeared after that statement was said.

"And you belong to me!"

"No Touko-" Ryoku shouted, Concordia's Tentacruel came behind them and put two of his legs on him and Bianca.

"Have we got a deal?" Asked Concordia.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Thought Touko out loud.

"But you'll have your man, heh heh. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Heh heh." Concordia chuckled as Touko backed away a little.

Oh, and there is one more thing." Said Concordia.

"We haven't discussed the subject of payment."

"But I don't have-" Started Touko only to be interupted by one of Concordia's legs.

"I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle! What I want from you is - your voice."

"My voice?" Asked Touko with a hand around her neck.

"Yes, no more talking singing, zip."

"But without my voice, how can I-?" Started Touko.

_"You'll have your looks, your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!"_

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore!_

_Yet on land it's much prefered for ladies not to say a word_

_And after all dear, what is idle babble for?_

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can_

_But they dote and swoon and fawn_

_On a lady who's withdrawn_

_It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man_

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul_

_Go ahead!_

_Make your choice!_

_I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day_

_It won't cost much_

_Just your voice!_

_You poor unfortunate soul_

_It's sad but true_

_If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet_

_You've got the pay the toll_

_Take a gulp and take a breath_

_And go ahead and sign the scroll_

_Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys_

_The boss is on a roll_

_This poor unfortunate soul_

Touko took the feather like pen, turned away and sighned her name.

_Beluga sevruga_

_Come winds of the Caspian Sea_

The ocean walls started to surround Concordia and Touko as the Unovian sea princess started to get scared.

_Larengix glaucitis_

_Et max laryngitis_

_La voce to me_

The blue magic that surrounded soon turned to green as two ghost like hands appeared

"Now, sing!" Instucted Concordia.

Touko obeyed, the spell surrounded Touko as she continued to sing, and the spell was close to grabbing her voice from her.

"Keep singing!" Concordia continued, and suddenly the spell took her voice away and went straight towards Concordia's sea shell necklace.

Concordia laughed as she continued with her chanting, casting the spell the tore Touko's mermaid tail right in half to create a flawless pair of human legs.

The magic then vanished, and Touko was scared, so Bianca, now free from the Tentacruel, grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the surface, with Ryoku following closely behind.

Touko jumped up from under the water with Bianca supporting her shoulder, and they swam toward land.

* * *

Touko will see N! *Fan girl scream* Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	6. Chapter 6 Land

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter for Little mermaid Touko. I'm so happy for those who favorite, follow, and comment! I don't own anything so enjoy!

Sunrise Phoenix; Aww Thanks for your comment! The next favorite song of mine is next too! Yeah!

* * *

Prince N and Zoura were on the beach, just sitting while N just played his flute, N still thinking about the girl who saved his life from the shipwreck just days ago.

"That girl, I can stop thinking about her, that voice was amazing.. and those eyes were so... deep." N sighed to himself, "I've looked throughout Unova and I just cannot find her!"

* * *

And not to far away, Touko with her hair lose was resting on a rock with Bianca and Ryoku close by. Once Touko caught her breath, she lifted one leg and moved the muscles in her toes, she began wiggling them. Suddenly they all heard a voice calling to them.

"Well, who do we have here?" Swanna shouted, landing on Touko's legs, "There is something different about you that I just can't put my finger on."

Touko smiled.

"Don't tell me, it's your hair, you've been using a comb, right?" Swanna asked.

Touko shock her head.

"New seashell earrings?" Swanna guessed again.

Touko looked out at the sky.

"I know if I just stand here for a few more minutes it'll come to me-" Swanna began but was interrupted by Ryoku.

"She has legs, you dingbat!" Ryoku shouted, "She gave her voice to Concordia to get a pair of human legs."

"Touko has to make Prince N fall in love with her." Explained Bianca as Touko tried to use her new legs, but tripped on a rock

"and she has three days!" Ryoku explained as Touko fell back in the water.

"Just look at her, on human legs!" Ryoku shouted, "She's a wreck! My job will be gone, what will her father say? I'll tell you what he'd say! He'd say he'd make sure I was in the next royal meal of the Unovaian seas! I'm going to get this young woman home this instant and tell her father what happened!" And with that, Touko picked him up in her hands.

Touko shock her head in protest.

"Well, what did you expect!" Ryoku shouted back, "Maybe there is still time, we can get Concordia to give you back your voice. And then you can go home with all the other mer-people and just be..."

Touko looked disapointed as soon as Ryoku meantioned about going back to the sea.

"Miserable for the rest of your life." Ryoku continued in a sigh, "Okay, I'll help you find Prince N." With Ryoku's sudden change of heart, Touko's face brightened with joy.

She then gave Ryoku a kiss on the forehead.

"Have I ever gotten soft?" Ryoku sighed to himself. Then, Swanna began given Touko some advice about being a human.

"Now, the first thing about being a human is you have to dress like a human." Swanna told her, grabbing a leftover sail from the beach to cover Touko's bare skin.

* * *

Back with N and Zoura, Zoura was walking along the beach when he saw something in the distance.

He began running towards what he saw.

"Zoura?" Asked N.

"Zoura!" Cried N as he ran after hsi friend.

* * *

With Touko, Swanna had managed to create some sort of dress out of the sail.

"You look amazing." Swanna told her. Suddenly, Zoura came running toward Touko. Bianca saw the Zoura coming as she hid inside the water.

Touko could see the pokemon coming and ran up to a rock, and climbing up so Zoura wouldn't get to her.

"Zoura, where are you?" N called as Zoura came running back to him, "What, what did you see?" And then he looked up at the rock to see Touko sitting there worried.

"Oh, now I see." He replied, walking towards her, "Are you all right, Miss?"

Touko agusted her hair as she nodded at him.

"You look so familiar to me, have we met before?" N asked.

Touko nodded with a big grin.

"I knew it, your the one! The one I've been looking for! What's your name?" N asked, holding her hands in his.

Touko was about to say her name but almost forgot that she lost her voice.

"What's wrong...?" N began.

"You.. Can't talk?" Asked N.

Touko shook her head.

If she told him the truth that she was a mermaid who traded her voice to be with him, he would think she was crazy.

"Oh, I guess you couldn't be the one." N sighed.

Touko sighed as she remembered what Concordia told her about body language.

So she tried to explain that she was from the sea but N couldn't understand her.

"What...? You need help." Concluded N.

But Touko didn't see where she was sliding and she fell of the rock into N's arms.

"Woah... Careful." N told her warmly, "You must have been through something awful. I'll help you out, don't worry."

Touko nodded as he guided her away to the castle of Team Plasma.

Touko looked back to see Swanna, who gave her a thumbs up, and Bianca waved happily.

* * *

Touko sat in a bath of bubbles as the castle goddess named Anthea cleaned her up.

She gathered bubbles in her hand and was surprised to see them disappear in her grasp.

"So you were probably washed up from a shipwreck." Anthea guessed, "Oh you poor thing, we'll have you feeling better soon." And then she walked over to where she had hung Touko's 'dress'.

"I'm just wash this for you." She told Touko as she tossed it in a tub of detergent, with Ryoku still in the flap of it.

He coughed out soap as three other maids of the palace were washing the clothes and talking about the new girl that N had found.

One of them soaked the rags under water, and put them on a conveyer belt like contraption they brought them outside to be hung on a line.

As Ryoku was being swung on the line in a pocket of a shirt, he jumped, unfortunately he jumped right into the kitchen of the palace.

He looked up and gasped to see have cut dead fish, and fainted when he saw what they were having for supper, stuffed crab.

* * *

At the dining room table, Prince N and Cheren were talking about the girl N had saw from the shipwreck that had saved his life.

"Come on, N, girls don't just swim around in the ocean rescuing people." Cheren began, "And then just disappear out of thin water."

"I'm telling you, Cheren, she was real." N protested, "I'm going to find that girl, and then I'm going to marry her." Just then they heard Anthea and Touko come in.

"Come on, sweetheart." Anthea encouraged Touko, "Don't be shy." And then she stepped out from the hallway in a beautiful blue dress.

"Well, N, doesn't she look great?" Cheren thought out loud as Touko smiled.

"Yeah, you look amazing." N agreed.

Touko nodded shyly.

"Here, let me help you sit." Cheren offered as he helped Touko in the chair at the dining room table, "How is that?"

Touko smiled at Cheren, who was being a gentleman for N's sake.

Just then, she noticed a fork beside her plate, and picked it up and began combing her hair with it.

The two men at the table gave her an awkward look.

Touko blushed a little, but then saw Cheren smoking his pipe.

(Oh My Favorite Funny Parts! LOL)

"Would you like to try?" Cheren offered, and handed it to her. She blew hard, and the smoke blew up in Cheren's face, making N laugh hard, and even Anthea came to join the laughter.

"N, that is the first time I've seen you smile in days." Anthea told him.

"Ha ha, very funny," Cheren thought, "Anthea, what are we having for dinner?"

"Ooh, Chef Gorm is cooking one of his specialities, stuffed crab." Anthea told him cheerfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryoku peaked from a vase to see the chef of the palace take out a bowl of raw, dead fish from the fridge as he sang.

Gorm then chopped the heads off the fish and pulled out the bones and Ryoku watched through his claws, it was like a horror film right in front of his eyes.

He snuck up around the table, but he was cut off by a fish head and gasped in complete terror. He tried to get away, and hid under a lettuce leaf while still crawling across the counter.

As Gorm was covering the fish in salt, he turned around to notice the lettuce leaf on the counter.

"Oh, I looks like I missed something." He replied, "Now how could I miss the main ingredient, a crab." Then he tossed Ryoku in a bowl with sauce and covered him with flour.

After he threw the crab into a boiling pot of water, Ryoku grasped onto the side of the pot as a bubble popped, causing him to fall back onto the counter. The chef turned around after grabbing a crab fork to notice that the crab was on the counter once again.

"What is this?" He asked, as he picked Ryoku up with the fork.

Suddenly Ryoku pinched his nose, and jumped beside another boiling pot. As dumb as it was, the chef tried to grab Ryoku, but the pot tipped over and fell on his feet.

The chef dropped the pot on his foot and began jumping all over, then he grabbed all his cutting knives and began throwing them to try and get Ryoku.

Though, the crab had another plan up his sleeve and jumped on the opposite counter where the sauce bowl was, and pushed it down so it fell on top of the chef's head.

He destroyed the counter to get Ryoku, but he kept running away, The chef threw his cleaver at Ryoku, but missed just by inches, and Ryoku hid somewhere else, only for the chef to come at him with a hammer.

* * *

Everyone in the dining room could hear all the commotion coming from the kitchen as the looked in that particular direction.

"I should see what is going on in there." Anthea suggested as she went into the kitchen.

* * *

But with the chef and Ryoku, Gorm was throwing things every which way just to try and find the crab.

"Come on, you little sea creature!" He shouted furiously, "Come out and give up!"

"Gorm!" Anthea shouted, entering the totally destroyed kitchen, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Just... organizing the kitchen." Gorm chuckled, (Lame ecuse) and with that, Anthea grabbed the prepared dishes and stomped out of the room.

* * *

Back in the dining room, Cheren was suggesting something to N for the following day.

"Maybe our new friend here would like to see some of the sights of Unova." He was saying, "Like a tour or something. You can't spend your time hanging around here all day, you need to get out there again. " And with that, he lifted his plate up to reveal Ryoku sitting there.

"Now hang on a minute, Cheren." N began, "It isn't such a bad idea."

Touko opened her dish as Ryoku crawled hurriedly over to her plate. Ryoku closed it suddenly when N turned to her.

"So, would you like to see my kingdom tomorrow morning?" N asked.

Touko nodded at him.

"Great," Cheren cheered, "Now let's get to eating before this crab walks off my plate." And when he looked down, he noticed that his crab had actually walked off his plate.

* * *

LoL! Funny parts from the movie! Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	7. Chapter 7 Kiss the girl

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter for Little mermaid Touko. I'm so happy for those who favorite, follow, and comment! I don't own anything so enjoy!

Sunrise Phoenix; Yep very dense! They are going to get close soon.

* * *

That night, Touko watched N from the window of her bedroom.

N was playing with Zoura on the balcony below the guest room.

When he looked up to notice Touko looking at him, she waved and slide back into the bedroom shyly.

"This has to be the most embarrassing day of my life, Touko." Ryoku told her in frustration.

Touko just walked over to him and pat his head.

"I hope you appreciate the things I get myself into because of you." Ryoku scolded.

Touko nodded at Ryoku.

"I'm glad, now we have to make a plan to get Prince N to kiss you." Ryoku began as Touko laid on the bed and turned to fall asleep, "You're going to look your best tomorrow when he's going to take you for that tour..." But Touko was already fast asleep, so Ryoku blew off the light of the candle and hoped up on her pillow beside Touko.

"You are hopeless, princess, absolutely hopeless." He yawned.

* * *

Meanwhile, King Mike looked out his window to see Horsea, the royal messenger, return from yet another search party.

"Any sign of Touko?" He asked him.

"None at all, neither her or Ryoku has shown up." Horsea informed him.

"Well, don't let any part of this ocean by unexplored, no one is allowed to sleep until Touko is safe and sound." King Mike told Touya.

Horsea sighed, "Yes, your Majesty." And with that, the little seahorse left the King of Unovian seas to worry and swim up to his throne.

"What have I done?" He thought out loud sadly, "What have I done."

* * *

The next morning at sunrise, Anthea waved as N and Touko went into town on a carriage ride. N let Touko take the rains of the Zebtrika, and she was good for a while, but when N turned to her, she was looking underneath the carriage at the Zebtrika's legs.

When they crossed a bridge, Bianca swam up to the path, trying to get a good look at them. She managed to talk to Ryoku for a minute.

"Has Prince N kissed Touko yet?" She asked him.

"Nope, not yet." Ryoku told her.

"Aw!" Bianca sighed.

In Nimbassa city, Touko was watching a puppet show, and took the puppet right off the puppeteer's hand, and all N could do was laugh.

Then the two of them danced to music in the square. A while later, Swanna flew over the carriage and met up with Bianca.

"Have they kissed yet?" She asked Bianca.

"Not yet." Bianca told her.

"They had better hurry up!" Swanna thought out loud.

N gave Touko the reins of the Zebtrika again, this time she made the horse speed up, and they were headed for a cliff, but the Zebtrika jumped, causing them to reach the other side in one piece.

Now N could relax as Touko continued to take control.

That night, N and Touko rode a paddle boat on the lake.

Bianca and Swanna watched them, and nothing was going on yet.

"Move your feathers, Swanna, I can't see them." Bianca whispered.

"Nothing's happening." Swannaa told her, "One day left and that boy hasn't attempted a kiss once! Time to take matters into my own hands." And then she landed on the branch and tried to sing a song for them.

N just shrugged.

"Something must be wrong with that Swanna." He thought.

Touko looked up and just put her head in her hand.

"I'm surrounded by idiots here!" Ryoku shouted, jumping into the water, "Now if you want something done, you have to do it by yourself."

And with the pokemon in the lake, he constructed an orchestra to play romantic music for the moment.

_Percussion Strings Winds Words_

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don t got a lot to say_

_But there s something about her_

_And you don t know why_

_But you re dying to try_

_"You wanna kiss the girl."_ Ryoku whispered on N's ear.

"Did you hear something?" He asked.

Touko just shrugged.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

N started at Touko as they made eye contact and then smiled.

_It s possible she wants you, too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don t take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Just when N and Touko were going to kiss, N stared away as he continued to sitre the boat.

"Sing with me now." Instructed Ryoku to a few wild pokemon.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_." A few wild Palpitoads were on the padals N was using as they sang along with the song.

_My, oh, my_

_Look at the boy too shy_

_He ain t gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain t that sad_

_Ain t it shame, too bad_

_You gonna miss the girl_

"You know I feel very bad not knowing your name." Started N.

"Maybe I can guess." Said N.

"Is it Alice?" He asked.

Touko shock her head no.

"Ok no, how about Diane?" He asked.

Touko shock her head no again.

"Rachel?" He asked.

"Touko, her name is Touko." Whispered Ryoku.

"Touko?" He asked again.

Touko nodded happily and held on to his hand knowing that N was right.

"Well that's kind of pretty." Said N. "Ok Touko." N soon held onto Touko's hands.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don t say a word_

_And she won t say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

After a while, N began looking into Touko's eyes.

Pretty soon the entire lake lit up with colour and music as fish pokemon and other pokemon surrounded the boat, and they were all pressuring N just to kiss her.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don t be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don t stop now_

_Don t try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_Listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You ve got to kiss the girl_

_Why don t you kiss the girl_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

And at the end, he went in for it, and their lips slowly began to meet.

When suddenly the boat tipped right over.

"Hang on, Touko, I'm here!" N called as the red and blue basculins high fived before diving down into the water again.

* * *

"Nicely done." Concordia told the two basculins, "That was way to close for comfort. She's better at this than I thought. At this rate Prince N will be kissing her by sunrise tomorrow! Its time I took matters into my own hands!" Saiid Concordia as she went to her spells and started to make another spell.

"Mike's daughter will be in my hands, and I see him squirm like a worm on a hook!"  
Laughed Cocordia.

* * *

Later that night, N sat by the balcony playing the flute, when Cheren came up to him quietly.

"N, buddy, I just have to say that if you're looking for your dream girl, maybe consider someone who has been right here this whole time." He told N before leaving, all N could do was look up at the guest room where Touko stayed, and watched her comb her hair with a brush.

Then he smiled, looking at her, and thought about it for a minute before throwing his flute into the ocean with defeat.

As N was about to go inside the castle, he suddenly he heard something, or someone, emerge from the water. Her silhouette drifted across the water's surface, and N could see the beautiful light while the voice continued to be heard louder, and with the dark magic Concordia possessed, he was instantly entranced by her.

* * *

The next morning, Swanna flew happily around the castle in search of Touko's bedroom.

She had important news for Touko and Ryoku that was very crucial to getting Touko turned into a human permanently.

"Touko, Touko!" She called out, flying into the open window of the guest room, "I have great news! We did it!"

"What is this nuisance talking about?" Ryoku asked, waking up beside Touko.

"Like you didn't know." Swanna began, "The entire kingdom is in a commotion about Prince N tying the knot this afternoon."

"Tying what knot?" Ryoku asked.

"I mean he's getting married!" Swanna clarified, "Good luck, Touko, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" And then, Swanna left out the window with joy.

Touko went towards the mirror as she looked herself in the mirror.

Soon she went down the stairs and hid behind the wall.

"Well, I'll be, N." Cheren chuckled, "I was completely wrong the entire time, this dream girl of yours actually does exist. Congratulations, I hope you like it here."

"We want to be married as soon as we can." N told Cheren.

Ryoku had followed Touko down the stairs and was so sad to hear this news too.

"These things take time, N." Cheren warned.

"This afternoon, Cheren," N instructed, "the Royal Wedding Ship departs before sunset."

"Okay, N, you're the prince." Cheren sighed.

As Touko heard this, she turned away and began going down the hallway back to her room to cry.

No one but the new girl, who was Concordia in disguise, noticed.

She laughed wickedly as she chucked to herself and stared at her seashell necklace that contained Touko's voice.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	8. Chapter 8 wedding crash

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter for Little mermaid Touko. I'm so happy for those who favorite, follow, and comment! I don't own anything so enjoy!

Sunrise Phoenix; I agree! Curse her! I wanted to do the same. I liked the crash too!

Ikutolover182; He broke her heart!

Sakura Touko: Here it is!

* * *

It was now late afternoon, and while everyone was rejoicing, laughing and talking on the Royal Wedding Ship, Touko stood at the dock watching the ship depart. She pulled herself toward a pillar on the edge of the dock and leaned against it.

She knew that the ship was leaving as the chatter became distant, so she slide down the pillar and sat there with her head in her hands and continued to cry. Ryoku crawled toward her sadly, and watched her cry as he lowered his head in hopelessness.

Touko looked up for a minute to let a tear fall from her eyes into the water, where Bianca was watching her, and seeing her best friend cry made her want to cry as well.

The three of them sat there, very sad that Touko had not gotten her wish.

* * *

Meanwhile, Swanna flew over the Royal Wedding Ship, singing to herself, when she heard the voice of the new mystery girl who had stolen N's heart overnight.

She peaked into the porthole of the ship right into her dressing room, where Concordia in disguise was singing as well.

Unfortunately for Concordia, however, she was singing about her plans to rule the oceans, and capture Touko for her own in the process.

She stepped onto her vanity and pulled the mirror toward her, revealing her true form within her reflection.

Swanna gulped as she saw who this new girl actually was.

"It's Concordia, she's going to marry N!" Swanna whispered, "I have to tell Touko!" And so she flew back to where Touko, Ryoku, and Bianca were watching as she called out Touko's name frantically.

"Touko, I was flying over the wedding ship, and I saw Concordia watching the mirror... And she had your voice!" Swanna told them.

"Don't you get it?" Swanna continued as she grabed Ryoku and smashing him while saying, "Prince N is going to marry Concordia in disguise!"

"Are you completely sure, Swanna?" Ryoku asked her.

"Have I ever steered you wrong when it really counts?" Swanna reassured them.

"What are we going to do?" Bianca asked.

Touko stood up carefully on the dock, she faced out in the direction of the setting sun, and remembered what Concordia had told her, she had to be kissed by the sunset of her third day on land.

She then went for the edge of the dock, and jumped into the water. Ryoku snipped off a couple of barrels for Touko.

"Bianca, help Touko grab on to the barrels, then get her to that wedding ship as fast as you possibly can!" He instructed.

"I'll try my best!" Bianca assured them both as they began swimming toward the Royal Wedding Ship.

"I have to get to King Mike, he has to know about this." Ryoku panicked.

"What about me?" Swanna asked.

"You have to find a way to stall the wedding!" Ryoku told her as he went towards the oceans.

"Right, I have the perfect plan to do that." So Swanna flew away, calling forward her friends from the air and sea, and they followed her across the ocean to the wedding ship.

"Come on, guys, Princess Touko needs our help!" She shouted to them as they headed to the ship.

* * *

On the ship, N and who everyone called Jane, but was really Concordia in disguise, began walking down the aisle.

Zoura was sitting on the side, and began growling in protest for this new girl, however Jane just kicked him, and he went away in fright, and Jane looked back at N. Once they reached the podium, the minister began reciting from his book.

"Dearly beloved," He began, "We are gathered here today to honour the union of Prince N and Jane."

* * *

While the wedding continued, Bianca pulled Touko along toward the wedding ship.

"Don't you worry, Touko, we'll make it!" She reassured her, out of breath.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the wedding, the minister had continued reciting from the book he had in from of him.

"And do you, Prince N, take Jane to be your wife for as long as you both live?" He asked N.

" I do." He answered without hesitation.

"And do you-" The minister continued, when suddenly Swanna and her friends flew in from the air, heading straight for Jane.

She ducked just in time before they could attack, but when she stood up, they attacked her again as Zoura began making excited noise and everyone began running around in a panic.

Sealeos, hopped across the deck and Pidoves splashed Jane with water, and a krabby grabbed onto her nose, and starmies flew on top of Jane's dress and face. She pulled the starmies off her face with annoyance.

"Get out of here!" She screamed, But the Pidoves continued to attack, and the sealeos began playing with her as well.

Now, Bianca and Touko were at the edge of the ship, and Touko managed to get up the boat. On the ship, a sealeo tossed Jane right into the wedding cake, and she screamed as dishes flew everywhere.

Once she stood up, she was strayed in the face by a Lapras, and Swanna squawked right in her ear.

"Go away!" She yelled back, and Zoura hopped over behind Jane and bit her in the leg.

Touko climbed up the rope and slid onto the wedding deck where all the chaos was taking place.

Swanna was pulling on the seashell necklace that contained Touko's voice, and when Zoura bit her, it snapped from Jane's neck and fell to the floor, shattering into pieces as she screamed once again.

A bright light shine from the broken pieces of the seashell, and it surrounded Touko, soon heer voice made it's way back in moments, her voice was back. Everyone watched as Touko regained her voice.

N, however, snapped right out of Jane's trance once the shell had been broken.

"Touko," He asked.

"N." Started Touko as Zoura jumped around her, telling him, Touko was the one.

"You can talk!" Cheered N childishly as he started walking towards her.

"N!" Touko cried out.

"You're the one, I saw after the shipwreck!" N continued.

"N, get away from her!" Jane shouted but closed her mouth when she realized that her voice was back to normal.

"I can't believe it was you all the time and I didn't know it." N told Touko.

"I really tried to tell you-" Touko replied as they began to kiss.

"N, no!" Jane cried out, and at once, the sun had set, and Touko fell from N's arms, turning back into a mermaid, "You're too late, you're too late!" And with that, Jane turned back into Concordia, making everyone watch gasp in horror.

Concordia crawled over to Touko and grabbed her.

"See you around, Prince N!" Concordia laughed wickedly with Touko struggling in her grasp, then they jumped off the boat and into the water.

"Touko!" N shouted after her.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	9. Chapter 9 storm

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter for Little mermaid Touko. I'm so happy for those who favorite, follow, and comment! I don't own anything so enjoy!

Sunrise Phoenix; I meant the Seal and I was in a rush. N will get his Touko back.

Ikutolover182; Concordia is a dog! LOL!

* * *

Concordia dragged Princess Touko of Unovian seas back under the waters of the sea as the mermaid princess struggled in her grasp.

"Don't worry Princess," The evil sea witch reassured her, "I'm not after you specifically, but a more powerful mer-person-" But before Concordia could finish her statement, she was stopped in her tracks by King Mike himself.

"Hold it right there, Concordia!" He demanded sharply as Ryoku stood on the ground beside him.

"Well, isn't it the mighty King Mike of Unovian seas?" Concordia laughed, "Mike, how are you these days?"

"Release my daughter!" Mike boomed furiously.

"I can't do that, Mike." Concordia told him while she showed him the contract, "She belongs to me now, she signed a contract."

"Dad, I'm really sorry, I didn't know Concordia would do this!" Touko protested while the red and blue basculins held her back.

King Mike tried to take off his daughter's signature from Concordia's contract, throwing her against a stone wall in the process, however he was unsuccessful.

"I told you!" Concordia cackled, "This contract is legit, completely unbreakable, even for the most powerful merman in all of Unovian seas." With this, Mike was getting very ticked off with Concordia, and increasingly worried about his youngest daughter's freedom.

"However I always was a woman who could find a good deal." Concordia continued, "Your youngest daughter is a very valuable and precious jewel..." And with those words, Concordia trapped Touko in a fish net, so she would not be able to talk her father out of him bargain with the sea which.

"But I am able to make a trade off," Concordia continued, "for someone even more valuable."

* * *

Meanwhile on the surface, it had gotten stormy that night because of the energy radiating off of Concordia's dark powers.

N had jumped off the Royal Wedding ship onto a life boat and began rowing towards the middle of the water to try and find Touko.

"N! Where are you going?" Cheren shouted.

"I've lost Touko once, and I'm not losing her again!" N protested.

* * *

Back with Concordia and Mike, Touko watched her father from her frozen position, scared of his final decision.

"So what will it be Mike," Concordia pressured, "can we make a deal?"

Mike used his powerful staff to sign his own contract, he would take Touko's place as Concordia's prisoner for all eternity.

He knew that Touko was young and still had a lot to learn, and her determination to meet N was stronger than anything her father could do as a punishment towards her.

He also knew that this was a mistake Touko did not intend to make, and as much as he wanted to punish her for going off and signing a contract with the most evil sea which known to Unovian seas, he never wanted to lose his youngest daughter, for she resembled her late mother the most, and she still had a lot to learn.

On the other hand, he could learn a lot from her as well, he could learn that not all humans were bad, and perhaps one day humans and mer-people could live in harmony, Touko could just as well be the key to the union of both worlds.

So Mike decided, with or without him, his little Touko could find a way back to N, and find peace both in her heart, and between the underwater kingdom of Unova, and the land bond kingdom of Team Plasma.

"The deal is done!" Concordia laughed as the net around Touko disappeared, and reappeared around King Mike, leaving his crown untouched.

"No!" Touko cried out.

"King Mike?" Ryoku asked sadly.

* * *

On the surface, N could see the evil magic being used at the spot down below where Concordia, Touko and Mike were located, and he jumped down to see what was happening, and save Touko.

* * *

With Touko, Ryoku and Concordia, the princess of Unovian seas was shocked to discover what her father had done for her, and with terrified of the events that would follow.

"Dad?" She asked once again in horror.

"Finally, they are mine!" Concordia laughed wickedly.

"You are an evil, heartless sea which!" Touko screamed, lunging at Concordia defensively.

"Don't you mess with me!" Concordia shouted, "Rather I have a contract or not I-" Suddenly, Concordia was hit by a blast from N's Klink-Klank.

"N, watch out!" Touko shouted.

"After him!" Concordia instructed her basculins.

So the basculins swam up, chasing after N as he swam to the surface. He made it up for a minute, only to be pulled down again by the two evil basculins.

"Come on!" Ryoku shouted as he and Bianca began attacking the red and blue basculins, and while they were distracted, they set N free.

Ryoku pinched the red Basculin on the tail as Bianca began puching the blue basculins. When they let go, the two evil basculins let N go.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart!" Concordia laughed, turning King Mike's staff towards N who was swimming there, losing air quickly.

Touko gasped in terror as she pulled Concordia back before she could attack, and instead of hitting N, she hit both her basculins.

"Babies! My lovely Basculins!" Concordia gasped.

And while Touko began swimming N to the surface so he could get some air in his lungs, Concordia used her dark powers combined with the power of Mike's staff to make herself grow with fury and hunger for vengeance from the defeat of her two Basculins.

Bianca and Ryoku could see the power surrounding Concordia and gasped to wonder what would happen next.

* * *

On the surface, N and Touko swam toward each other as the prince of Team Plasma held the mermaid princess of Unovian seas in his arms.

"N, you have to get away from here!" Touko protested.

"No, I won't leave you!" N told Touko with fierce determination. Just then, the water below them began to light up and bubble with dark energy, and Concordia emerged from the water, making N and Touko separate in between the points of the crown on the gigantic evil powered sea which as Concordia laughed triumphantly.

Knowing they had to be together no matter what, N and Touko jumped a far distance from the top of her head to the surface of the water and began their embrace once again, N holding Touko for dear life as Concordia's booming laugh surrounded them.

"You powerless insects!" She laughed in a bellowing voice as she shot the couple with a water pulse.

"Watch out!" N shouted as they swam in either direction of the water.

"Now that I am the rule of Unovian seas, the waves will do all of my bidding!" Concordia continued loudly as she created huge waves, making N fall away from Touko.

"N, no!" Touko screamed out.

"The ocean and all they occupy it will be force to bow to my unmeasurable powers!" Concordia proclaimed, now making a whirlpool on the surface of the water, lifting ships from the bottom of the ocean back to the surface.

Touko tried fiercely to get back to N, but the ships that returned from their wrecked states were making it hard, and with the huge waves, she saw N get pushed under the water.

"N!" Touko cried out worriedly, however, he was able to grab onto the ropes of one of the wrecked ships and pull himself up, rolling onto the deck.

Touko was near the whirlpool, and Concordia used the opportunity to bring her to an end by using Mike's staff on her.

She shot Touko back as she fell deep down into the bottom of the whirlpool on the ocean floor.

N saw what had just happened and began running toward the wheel of the wrecked ship. Touko looked up at the gigantic sea witch that was about to destroy her as Concordia continued to blast her with her father's staff.

N carefully steered the ship toward where Concordia was located, and then, Concordia was about to deliver the final blow to Touko.

"It looks like true love won't conquer this time!" She laughed viciously as she lifted Mike's staff and aimed it right at Touko as her eyes widened in total fear. On the wrecked ship, N let down a elero ball from his pokemon, and rode the boat right into the heart of the evil ice powered sea which.

And with the multiple lightening strikes in the sky, one hit Concordia's huge body as well, and she began glowing with electricity and sinking before finally dissolving into ocean's depths as both Bianca and Ryoku watched the event occur.

N managed to climb back on the shore while the wrecked ships returned to the bottom of the sea, and Mike's staff dropped from the surface of the sea toward Concordia's lair, and with its power, it released all the mer-people who Concordia had held captive as pokemon for so long, and they all swam away happily and relieved to be free.

And then the staff fell to the bottom of the sea, right where it's rightful possessor was trapped, and the energy of the staff set the King of Unovian seas free at last.

Now he was once again ruler of the oceans, and everything was back to its normal glory.

Almost done! Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next chapter. Bye-bye! ^_^!


	10. Chapter 10 Happily ever after

Author note: Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter for Little mermaid Touko. I'm so happy for those who favorite, follow, and comment! I don't own anything so enjoy!

Sunrise Phoenix; My next one is another surprise, but there's this fanfic about N and Touko I'll be doing before my next disney fanfic. King Mike turned into a Purrlion.

Ikutolover182; I liked this part.

Sakura Touko; My next chapter is here

* * *

On the surface, Princess Touko of Unovian seas watched the exhausted Prince of Team Plasma, and wished to be with him once more.

Mike, Bianca and Ryoku watched Touko sadly stare at her beloved from afar, and it made Mike sad to see his daughter unhappy.

"She really does love Prince N doesn't she." He began.

"Not to mention he really does love her if he was willing to save her life." Ryoku pointed out, "But I just figured out that young teens just need to be free to lead their own paths and make their own mistakes."

"Then I guess there is one problem left to solve." Mike sighed sadly, "How much I'm going to miss my Touko." And so,  
he used his own staff to send a spell toward sad and heartbroken Touko to turn her back into a human permanently.

Touko looked up as she saw the bright light in the water, and smiled brightly at her dad.

She jumped into the water, and when she rose up again, she was wearing a beautiful blue dress that sparkled wonderfully.

N was amazed and quickly sat up when he saw her walk out of the water. He ran straight for her and twirled her in his arms before they shared a passionate kiss.

Princess Touko of Unovian seas and Prince N of Team Plasma finally got married, and they shared the beautiful kiss of matrimony, however, Zoura who evolved to a Zourak just had to interfere, and Touko was happy to let her.

Everyone, both fins or feet, was invited to this wedding, and just like Mike had thought, his youngest daughter would bring about a whole new union between the land and ocean occupants.

Everyone cheered, and even Anthea began crying happily. All of Touko's sisters waved happily at her from the surface of the water, and Swanna tried to fly Bianca up toward Touko so that they all could share in a friendly hug.

Meanwhile, Ryoku managed to get on top of the wedding cake, and watched as the castle chef Gorm, one of the very few in Magix who liked to eat fish, began to chase him once again with a cleaver.

As he dodged the attack, Gorm cut the cake down the middle, but did not wreck its beauty.

Gorm continued to chase Ryoku across the deck of the Royal Wedding ship, until Ryoku got an idea.

He snipped a rope which was attached to a pole, and the pole hit Gorm right in the face, knocking out all his teeth.

When the chef was distracted, Ryoku jumped back into the water with Bianca and Swanna.

"Yes," He shouted, "Thank you! Thank you!"

On the ship, Touko walked up to the edge of the boat in her beautiful wedding dress, and Mike used the waves of the surface of the ocean to lift himself up to see her.

He looked at his daughter proudly, and embraced her in a hug.

"I love you, Dad," Touko whispered.

And once she got her hug, she turned back toward N, who bowed before the King of Unovian seas, and as King Mike departed, Touko blew him a kiss.

N walked up to Touko as they both waved to the mer-people.

In joyous celebration of the union of the land and sea, King Mike created an incredibly colourful rainbow in the sky with his staff for all to see.

And as the Royal Wedding Ship set sail for their honeymoon, N pulled Touko in for a romantic and passionate kiss.

* * *

"Bianca! Will you give it a break already!" Asked an angry Cheren.

"Cheren, Bianca was just telling the story of the little mermaid for us because it's raining outside! Besides it matches N and Touko!" said an auburn hair girl sitting next to him.

"Great! I'm surrounded by a few babies.." Muttered Cheren.

"Don't listen to him Moonlit." Said Bianca.

"Um.. Bianca.. Moonlit.. Cheren... is it me or do N and Touko's faces look dorky?" Asked Touya as he pointed at the couple who seem to be day dreaming of being the main characters of the little mermaid.

"Leave them to be, and by the way it stooped raining." Said Moonlit as she pointed at the window.

"I'm out of here." Said Cheren.

"N..." Started Touko.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"If I was Ariel of the little mermaid, would you be my prince?" Asked Touko.

"Sure!" Said N as his face lit up liking the idea as he kissed her lips.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed. Please review. No flames, until the next Fanfiction. Bye-bye! ^_^!


End file.
